


Kadic's Relationship Record

by X59



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X59/pseuds/X59
Summary: In which a few people react over the fact that the Kadic News paper has a relationship record focused on the student body.
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer, Matthieu Ducrocq/Thomas Jolivet, Yumi Ishiyama/Ulrich Stern
Kudos: 17





	Kadic's Relationship Record

The cries of “Extra, extra, read all about it,” issued forth from Milly, Tamiya, Hiroki, and Johnny as they waved and handed out copies of the Kadic News. While Milly and Tamiya were hard at work as ever in their goals, Hiroki was aiding them in an effort to be noticed by his crush, and Johnny was simply being a loyal friend by sticking to Hiroki’s side.

Some grabbed the paper in genuinely interest, others in order to obtain gossip, but it wasn’t until Sissi gave a howl of rage as she ribbed her apart her own copy of the Kadic News that most of the student body obtained a copy. Suffice to say they were not expecting a school relationship status record the paper.

“Most likely to get married after school,” Alexandre commented with a blush as he looked over at his girlfriend Naomi. The young pair had been dating for a while and enjoying the fresh air when they received their own copies. Needless to say to say they were rather surprised at the declaration. “That’s a bold prediction,” Naomi stated with an equal blush and in a quick way to change the subject, “Well at least it’s a million times better than Sissi’s,” and both chuckled at the fact that Milly and Tamiya were bold to declare Sissi and her Ego as the most prideful couple.

“Most discreet,” Paul deadpanned as he read the title bestowed upon Matthew’s and Thomas’s relationship. Within his and Matthew’s dorm he turned to the young couple and declared, “If they knew how many times I’ve walked in on you two making out they would have declared you the horniest couple ever.” While Thomas rose in eyebrows and widened his eyes in surprise, Matthew laughed so hard that he fell off his bed.

“After everything I do for them and this is how they do me in,” Odd lamented to his friends over lunch about his couple status being him and his flavor of the week and how it was declared shortest couple endlessly forever. In response Ulrich laughed at him, even as Aelita just gave a bright smile overjoyed that she and Jeremy were declared the cutest couple. “To be fair it is funny,” Jeremy commented with a blush of joy, even as Yumi smirked at Odd.

“I wouldn’t laugh so much Ulrich. At least I wasn’t declared apart of most complicated drama worthy couple.” Odd shot back causing Ulrich and Yumi to feel the wave of embarrassment over their own couple declaration. In retrospect the pair could admit to being rather stubborn, rather bad with their emotions even it was clear that they liked each other, and the jealously that each felt when they saw perceived threats to their relationship definitely earned them the complicated drama worthy couple.

“Hey that’s not my fault,” Ulrich snapped as he shoved the embarrassment. “What? Are you saying that it’s mine,” Yumi asked. There was a pause before Ulrich took a breath, looked Yumi in the eyes, and stated, “No that’s what I saw saying…It’s not my fault, not yours,” he was quick to say, “It was that thing’s fault.”

Yumi nodded her head accepting the answer since Xana did have a negative effect on them all from time to time. Completely ignoring the look that Jeremy was giving him and the one Aelita was giving Yumi, Ulrich turned to Odd. “As you can see we’re doing better unlike you.”

In response Odd threw lunch at Ulrich who jerked back with a yelp and dropped down causing the thrown food to smack into Sissi’s back. Sissi was already annoyed because of the Kadic News shipping her with her ego and this was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Thus with a howl of rage Sissi tossed her own food back at Odd, splattering him, Aelita, and Jeremy.

The sudden cry of food fight surprised absolutely no one and was the dust settled Odd and Sissi were given detention. This further worsened Sissi’s mood, caused Odd to be dismayed, and the bizarrely enough a group of students starting spreading the belief that the best way for Sissi and Odd to change their fates would be to date each other.

**Author's Note:**

> With permission from Raxius of FFN I used his idea of the Kadic News having a record of school relationships with titles.


End file.
